


There's Always Time For Snacks

by Ladderofyears



Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Busy Draco, Eating Snacks, M/M, Skipping Meals, Standing on scales, Unconscious Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco simplycannotunderstand why he keeps gaining the pounds.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Chubby Draco Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	There's Always Time For Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Unconscious weight gain._

Draco _never_ eats breakfast. He steals a bag of Mother’s freshly baked biscuits as he heads to the floo point. He’ll grab a toffee latte on the journey. 

Draco _never_ eats lunch. Today he’s meeting Harry in the Leaky. He buys a couple of Chocolate Frogs to tide him over and a Pumpkin Pasty for the afternoon. 

Draco _never_ eats dinner. He’s meeting Pansy. He'll snaffle a quick, greasy Muggle pizza when he leaves the bar, eat it quickly in his bed. 

Draco sighs, looking at the scales. Another three pound gain? Merlin. It was hardly fair. He never ate!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
